


Two Sided Dame

by sesame_syrup



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Headcanon, Post-Endgame, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy Week 2020, SteggyWeek20, domestic bliss ya'll, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesame_syrup/pseuds/sesame_syrup
Summary: Steve's view of Peggy in her many forms.One-shot written for steggy week 2020, day 1: domestic bliss
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Two Sided Dame

She was a two sided coin. Not in a traitorous way, but an interesting, keep you guessing way.

On one side there was Agent Carter. The righteous, stubborn, hard-working, force of a woman. Who could call a room to attention, knock over a man twice her size with a well-placed right hook, and strike fear through the hearts of men wherever she went.

The woman he met in war who fought from the bottom for everything she had. Through oppression and countless doubters, she came out on the other side a better person for it. There was nothing that could stop her when she was set on a task.

That included occasionally convincing him to wield the extra shield Howard just conveniently had lying around for secret missions, in which he was able to blow off steam, get out of the house, and punch a few people with his wife. He stayed out of the limelight of course, only trusting a handful of individuals with knowledge of his existence and return from the future.

He let all the praise for their successful missions go to Peggy.

In the beginning, she worked countless hours for minimum acknowledgement, but knew her self worth all the same. She knew the difference she wanted to make, and did it one step at a time. From getting coffee, to answering phones — all the way up to the day she was introduced as Director Carter of Shield. Steve swelled with pride when he thought of her accomplishments.

Her commitment to her job was one of the biggest things he admired about her, and he knew that even at times it came before him. Knowing Howard Stark saw his wife more hours a day than he did was sometimes disheartening, but he accepted it, because it made the time they spent together that much sweeter.

When she came home late, eyes tired, body fatigued, the embrace he was fortunate enough to give her was his greatest super power.

She had her moments as everyone does. In which she didn’t want to be touched, just to be left alone with case files, pouring over information she would need to fight her battle in the morning. Steve learned to decipher these times, and left her to her devices with a kiss on the forehead.

That was Agent Carter.

And then there was Peggy.

His wife, mother of their two dynamic and rambunctious children, best friend, and partner.

The silly, protective, caring, woman who might not be recognizable to her colleagues if they saw a glimpse of her at home.

Barefoot, makeup-less, hair lacking direction and shine, in a dressing gown on a Saturday morning. He brought her tea and they would laze on weekends, making up for the lost time from the week. That was until children. Once the children were born there was no sleep to be had during the early morning, and their weekends were filled with teaching how to ride bikes, playing in the backyard, and taking trips to museums downtown — ignoring anything advertising Captain America, of course.

She amazed him when it came to motherhood. Not only for her dedication, but going above and beyond for them every chance she got.

Even after being exhausted from a full day, Peggy always made sure to be a part of their nightly routines. Whether that was helping with homework, giving baths, or a story before bed, she made sure Steve made room for her.

He loved their banter.

Her passion for being right, and his own passion for frustrating her beyond wits end. Seeing how far he could push her until she was orchestrating colorful language with her charming English insults in between.

“Peggy, I am eighty years older than you, therefore wiser,” he would tease.

“Not a bloody thing about you is wiser, Steve. Except perhaps the way you revolutionized the wearing of tights.”

He loved the way she talked.

Could listen to her rant for hours about nothing in particular. He loved watching her face, the expressions it managed to produce. The cheek she alluded, the intensity in which she spoke. The way she whispered his name in their most intimate moments. _Steve_. _My darling_. It was enough to take his breath away. An ethereal experience that could make even a super solider weak.

She aged with absolute grace. It amazed him just how alluring she still was to him after all these years. Her physique and features altered from time, as did his own, but their attraction never faltered. It quite annoyed the children.

She was jealous.

But he’d known that since she’d fired bullets at him while he cowered behind a shield. Steve figured growing a beard could mask any evidence that he was who he was, but this seemed to only attract more women to gawk at him in public. Store clerks, waitresses, even teachers from their children’s schools, all seemed to lose themselves in Steve’s eyes until Peggy would disrupt their dreamy gazes with, “Sorry, does my husband have something on his face?”

He’d never tire of watching the woman on the opposite end fluster.

Peggy was his strength and comfort. His partner and compass. He admired her for everything she was. He knew it was fortunate they ended up here.

Between the start of their adventure and now, there had been pieces of their puzzle working against them. Everyday he was grateful to wake up next to her — hold, tease, and love her. It was the simple life he’d desired after twelve years of mass chaos.

Yet it was complex, with faults and errors, but beautiful nonetheless. And in the end Steve knew traveling through time and space would always be worth it if it meant this was the life he got to choose every time.


End file.
